


How to Become a World Leader

by Combefoxy



Category: Donald Trump-Fandom, Politics-RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Everyone is gay except Paul Ryan (who might be too who knows!), M/M, gay camp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combefoxy/pseuds/Combefoxy
Summary: All world leaders have to be super straight and manly to properly run a country, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just leaving this here for anyone in the world who might need humor to get them through the next couple years.

 

"Mmmm I order you to take me now," Donald moaned as Mike kissed his way down to his super secret president-elect fuckboy's tiny dick. Mike, being the good VP to be that he was, did exactly as his commander-in-chief ordered. This continued for a while until Mike got too needy to continue.

"Donny, you're so big and strong," Mike cooed to his ass master. "I want you to take me now." Donald was never one to tell his running mate no so he did as asked. They continued to bang in the camp shed for a solid thirty more seconds until Camp Director Paul Ryan walked by. Paul was concerned and curious about the strange rattling of super manly sports equipment and the moans that were definitely not the sounds of good American family values. Deciding to investigate cuz THIS IS AMERICA DAMMIT, Paul burst through the door to the shed. Seeing Trump and Pence both pants-less and covered in sweat told him all he needed to know. 

"BOYS! This is fucking conversion therapy. You will never be fit to be the ideal white, straight, cis, capitalist patriarchs of this country at this rate. Put your damn clothes back on and get to dinner. You're late as usual." The two old white men groaned like sexually frustrated horny ass teens who just got cockblocked by their younger siblings and left the shed. Paul sighed and facepalmed before following the two to ensure they didn't break anymore camp rules. As he left, he neglected to notice Vladimir sneaking into the now abandoned sports shed. Tiny Vlad was sad cuz he wanted to find his own fuckboy, but Trump/Pence sailed too hard but he didn't want to get with just anyone. He had his eye on Petro, but it didn't end well, and invading Petro's home to try to win back his first love was a rather bad decision. That's why he came to this bloody camp in the first place. The world needed to see how good and strong and straight he was so they would think him fit to rule Russia, but when he saw what he thought Trump's hastily discarded jock strap buried under some hay from the archery dummy but was in fact Trump's toupee, he got a rush of excitement and damn, he just really wanted Donald to be his sugartits. Vlad was rubbing the toupee in places like the sinner he was when Hassan Rouhani walked by with a boner of his own. For some reason all these world leaders just found conversion camp to be a great place to get laid while pretending to become pristine world leaders. When he heard Vlad moaning in the shed, he decided he needed to get some. 

"Hi, Vlad, you look like you could use some help with that. Would you like to have sex with me?" Hassan asked timidly cuz he wanted to impress the Russian with his sexual prowess when the time came.

"FUCK. Yes please fuck me!" Vlad choked out amongst his gasping and sputtering. So Iran and Russia shacked up in the sports shed in the central part of the eastern quadrant of the camp. Vlad was so pleased with Hassan's determination that he decided to show him the true meaning of Russian firepower. Their joint climax blew up the entire middle east sending the rest of the camp into a frenzy. Most of the campers were jealous of the combined power of their jizz, and they were lining up around the block to shack up with the two of them. 

The two camp counselor groups, the UN and the US Congress were shocked and gave up. They just let the campers run wild and do whatever the fuck they wanted cuz they're politicians. Lying is their specialty. The camp counselors just tried their diddly darndest to keep them from blowing anything else up with all the sexual tension in one place. They weren't successful, and the group climax that happened at the camper orgy that night caused a rockslide completely obliterating the camp. 

 

End.


End file.
